


Fragments - Gardiens de la Galaxie

by Kaelyan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan





	Fragments - Gardiens de la Galaxie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Les Gardiens de la Galaxie » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 30 mai 2018  
> Genre : Drama  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Âme (Lanae’s World)  
> Nombre de mots : 108

* * *

« Je n’ai pas d’âme, Gamora. »

« Oh si tu en as une. C’est trop facile sinon. Tu ne te cacheras pas derrière une si pitoyable excuse. »

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je n’ai pas de pitié pour ces gens, ma fille. Rien, jamais. Pas une once de sentiment. »

« Mais tu as des émotions. »

Il détourne le regard.

« Tu vois. Tu as une âme. Et tout ce que tu fais, tous ces mondes que tu détruis... tu le fais en ton âme et conscience. »

Il serre les dents.

« Ce n’est pas que tu n’as pas d’âme, Thanos. C’est que tu es un monstre. Et c’est mille fois pire. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
